


日久弥新24

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	日久弥新24

24  
边伯贤凌晨被尿憋醒，轻轻的拿开朴灿烈搭在他腰上的胳膊，揉着眼睛坐起来去拿自己的枕头，朴灿烈被他弄出的窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，“干什么呢？”

他突然说话，吓得边伯贤一哆嗦，“你说话怎么不提前打招呼”

“我怎么提前跟你打招呼？”，朴灿烈啪的一声打开床头灯，眼看着边伯贤手里抱着个枕头，“大半夜，你抱个枕头干什么”

“我要回自己房间了”，他以为朴灿烈又要发脾气，伸出食指点在朴灿烈的眉心上，像是按开关一样，“你不许对我生气，我都是你对象了”

朴灿烈伸长了手臂，搂住边伯贤的脖子，“谁跟你说，是我对象，就不能对你生气了？”

“嗯，不能”

朴灿烈放开他，“瞎折腾，回去吧”

边伯贤得了恩准，抱着枕头悄悄的溜回自己房间

前一天晚上陪着朴灿烈学到十二点，凌晨又折腾回自己房间，等第二天边伯贤直接睡到将近中午，闻姗来看了几次，最后也没舍得敲门叫他

边伯贤正梦见自己和朴灿烈在约会，就感觉自己脸湿了一片，有什么东西正一下一下的舔自己脸，他抬手推了一下，眼睛也不睁开，“西西，别闹了”

西西又凑上来用脑袋顶他，边伯贤难得没耐心的翻了个身，“你好烦啊，我正和他约会呢”

“噗”，一声嗤笑传进边伯贤的耳朵里，睡成浆糊的大脑依旧能迅速辨析出声音的主人，窘迫的睁开眼睛，帅气英俊的面庞投射在视网膜上，边伯贤试探着说，“早”

“早”

朴灿烈居高临下的俯视他，“路过的时候，西西在挠你房门，就把他放进来了”，行吧，是西西想进来，不是他自己想进来，“你在跟谁约会？”

边伯贤抱起趴在他肚子上的西西，坐起来，头顶上翘着一撮呆毛，“没，没谁呀”

朴灿烈当然不会怀疑边伯贤会跟除了自己以外的人约会，他忽然想逗边伯贤，“梦见跟我之外的人约会，就是精神出轨了”

“你少欺负人了”，边伯贤把西西放到地上，自己穿了鞋去洗漱，徒留朴灿烈一个人干站着，他对着镜子刷牙，悻悻地想：叫醒我的不是男朋友的吻，而是我家猫的口水，真不开心

闻姗说他，“你再睡下去，我以为要直接给你准备晚饭了”

边伯贤乐呵呵的吃着闻姗给他煎的鸡蛋，“真好吃”

“先垫垫，等会儿就吃午饭了”，闻姗坐到边伯贤的对面，“下午去看你外婆吗，你也好久没回去了”

边伯贤咽下嘴里的鸡蛋，“那我去买点外婆喜欢的糕点带回去吧”

闻姗让他喝口牛奶，“用妈妈送你吗”

“我坐公交车就可以了”

吃完午饭，走之前，边伯贤又去找朴灿烈，朴灿烈问他，“你现在都可以随便进出我的房间了吗”

边伯贤被他问的一愣，“不可以吗”

“可以”

他有点得意的笑了一下，“我下午要去外婆家，你下午打算做什么？”，像是要出门的小媳妇儿跟自己的爱人说，我要出门了，你不要出去鬼混哦

朴灿烈看着他，“在家”

边伯贤满意了，“那我走了，再见”

“嗯”

边伯贤第一次认可小时候日记里用烂的“风和日丽”，青蓝的天空挂着轻薄的棉花糖，看哪朵云都恨不得盯出个爱心形状来，一股风吹过来，卷起浅黄色格子衬衫的下摆，他第一次迫不及待的想要回家，家里有他的妈妈，有没叫出口的爸爸，有他最喜欢的朴灿烈

他先去的是一家有名的糕点铺，李凤霞最喜欢吃这家的贵妃饼，边伯贤以前拿这个逗李凤霞，“我外婆是贵妃吗”

李凤霞听了，拍了一下边伯贤，让他正经点，不许笑话自己这个老太太，“你外公以前经常给我买着吃”

后来边伯贤就记下了，贵妃饼是外婆怀念着外公的物什，外婆虽然不是贵妃，但一定是外公心里如贵妃般疼爱的人

他买好了糕点却没急着离开，眼神停留在摆放在一起的两块四四方方的白皮喜字饼上，卖糕点的售货员走过来，问他，“小弟弟，还有什么需要吗”

边伯贤看着面前的喜饼，“我想买这个”

售货员看边伯贤年纪不大，好心的给他解释，“这是结婚用的”

“我想送给我哥”

“你跟你哥感情一定很好吧，这个要成双成对的买，也要给你嫂子买一块”

边伯贤一听嫂子有点傻，我是我嫂子？这都是什么跟什么呀？

李凤霞看到边伯贤回来开心，拉着边伯贤的手问他学习怎么样，又问他想吃什么，晚饭给他做

边伯贤书包里还装着东西，他让李凤霞别忙乎了，如坐针毡的陪着李凤霞待到下午四点，走之前李凤霞又要给他零花钱

边伯贤让李凤霞自己留着退休金，他用不到钱，李凤霞担心他在朴家被苛待，其实朴毅海恨不得直接给银行卡，只是闻姗不让

西西抓着朴灿烈的衣服爬到了他的肩膀上，自己找了个舒服的姿势趴着，朴灿烈把它抓过来，举到面前，跟猫对话，“你抢了我的名字，还要把我肩膀当睡觉的地方，怎么这么美呢”

西西“喵”了一声表示抗议，他对这个把自己捡回来的酷主人也非常喜欢

边伯贤推开门的时候，西西正趴在窗台上小憩，朴灿烈手里抱着把吉他，弹着断断续续的音符，“回来了？”

“嗯”

西西睁开眼睛，蹿到边伯贤的脚边，边伯贤把他抱起来，“你先出去一下”，说着就把西西关到门外

他走到朴灿烈面前，身后还背着书包，朴灿烈看着他把书包卸下来，犹犹豫豫地拿出一个红色的四方盒子

边伯贤手里拿着盒子，坐到床上，他刚刚是跑上来的，呼吸还有些急促，面颊带着点粉红，声音喏喏的跟朴灿烈说，“我觉得，在一起应该有点仪式”，像是糯米糍粑黏在朴灿烈的心尖上

朴灿烈把手里的吉他放到一旁，边伯贤双手捧着红色的四方形盒子，那上面烫着金色的一龙一凤，象征着龙凤呈祥，朴灿烈把盒子接过来，打开看到里面是两块精致的四方喜饼，晶透的白皮上印着一个红双喜，“送给我的吗”

边伯贤点点头，他有些不好意思地拿起一块递给朴灿烈，自己又拿起一块，葱白的手指捏着，突然有些正式的跟朴灿烈说，“以后，洞房花烛夜，金榜题名时，你都要记得我的红双喜”，说完凑到嘴边自顾咬了一口

太干了，吃了两口糊住了嗓子眼，边伯贤咳嗽了一下，喷了朴灿烈一身，他也顾不上这些了，只能弯下身子一阵猛咳，眼角泛着红，湿润着眼眶。他想，朴灿烈一定不喜欢自己，既丢人又幼稚，真是丑态百出，眼泪刷的一下就开始往外冒

朴灿烈也被他吓着了，赶紧给边伯贤拍后背，帮他顺气，等不再咳嗽了，拿起自己的水杯要给他喂水，边伯贤抬起头已经是满脸的泪水，他一哭，朴灿烈也有点慌，“别哭了啊，一会儿就不难受了”

他越哄，边伯贤哭得越厉害，嘴上还沾着一圈碎渣，朴灿烈抹了把边伯贤的脸，沾了一手湿漉漉的泪水，可能还夹杂着鼻涕，“像只小花猫”

边伯贤抽抽搭搭哭得委屈，吸了吸鼻子，自己扑到朴灿烈的床上，不管不顾的把脸埋在被子上，洇湿了一圈泪水印

“你先坐起来，喝口水”，朴灿烈拽了两下拽不动，两只手插到边伯贤的腋下，用力抱了起来，有些嗔怪地问，“哭什么呢？”

“哭一下，还不行了？”

朴灿烈被他气笑了，他现在看着突然变得娇滴滴的边伯贤还有点可爱，“那你哭吧”

边伯贤这回不哭了，“你忘记今天下午吧”，说话还带着刚刚哭过的鼻音

“我为什么要忘记，我觉得很有意思”，朴灿烈拿起刚刚还没来得及吃的喜饼，咬了一口，“挺好吃的”

藏着泪水的眼睛泛着光，“好吃吗”

朴灿烈又咬了一口，“嗯”

周一早晨有全校升旗仪式，解散的时候大操场乱糟糟的一片，边伯贤跟在人群后面亦步亦趋的往教学楼，走在他和周晓阳前面的两个同学互相推搡着开玩笑，突然边伯贤前面的同学向后仰了一下，边伯贤伸手扶住他，自己的脚却踩到了后面同学的鞋，他站稳了，转过身道歉，抬眼一看是高二的高照森，“对不起”

高照森新买的限量版球鞋，穿到学校还没嘚瑟够，雪白的鞋面上就被边伯贤踩了个黑印子，暴躁地扯上边伯贤的领子，讥讽地冲着边伯贤咆哮，“你在这儿跳舞呢？！你瞎蹦跶！”

他边上的几个兄弟跟着不怀好意的笑，一时间附近的同学都停下来了，围观着这边的闹剧，边伯贤知道高照森仗势欺人，但他从来不是软骨头，“我说对不起了”

“你这是道歉该有的态度？”

“我替他给学长道歉！对不起学长！”，周晓阳双手扒着高照森扯着边伯贤领子的那条胳膊，他们附近也有高一六班的男生，已经做好了，如果高照森要打边伯贤，跟高照森干一架的准备，反正人多，高照森又是仗势欺人的主，你比他厉害，他就是狗腿，他比你厉害，他就是大爷

陆星看到人群中被高照森扯着领子的边伯贤，碰了碰朴灿烈的胳膊，“那不是你弟吗”

朴灿烈本来就在下意识的搜索边伯贤，找了一圈没找到，原来被人围起来欺负了

“我不瞎”，他都没敢跟拎小鸡崽一样拎过边伯贤，朴灿烈穿过人群，走过去抓住高照森的手腕、施力，“放开”

高照森挺没面子的把手松开，他不敢招惹朴灿烈

德育主任这个时候也发现了这边的骚动，站在主席台上拿着话筒喊，“那边干什么呢！赶紧散开！”

朴灿烈把边伯贤扯到身边，面无表情地问边伯贤，“你干什么了？”

边伯贤本来觉得自己刚刚挺有种的，现在面对朴灿烈又开始心虚，“我不小心踩到他的鞋了”

朴灿烈低头看了一眼高照森的鞋尖，“你再去踩一下”

“啊？”边伯贤有点没理解朴灿烈的意思

高照森面子挂不住，再看看朴灿烈身后还站着周诺和陆星，他惹不起只能伏低做小，主动跟边伯贤道歉，“学弟，刚刚是我太激动了，对不起”

“我让你再去踩一下”

边伯贤抬脚在那只限量版的球鞋上又踩了一脚，围观的同学看着剧情的反转唏嘘不已

朴灿烈最后走之前跟高照森说，“你可以去高三找我，我赔你鞋”，他可以欺负，但是并不代表别人也可以欺负，况且他现在一点也不想欺负边伯贤

德育主任终于越过了半个操场，跑过来了，“赶紧散开，干什么呢！”，看到高照森恨铁不成钢的说，“你又想叫家长，是不是！”

朴灿烈英雄救美了，边伯贤是那个美。等人群散开，边伯贤跟周晓阳跟在朴灿烈他们三个后面走，周晓阳碰了碰边伯贤，小声的说，“刚刚吓死我了，你可真不怕挨打”

边伯贤看着周晓阳，“我刚刚是不是很丢人啊？”，丢人丢到朴灿烈眼皮子底下了

他俩在后面叽叽咕咕地小声说话，没过多久，就落后了一段距离

周诺回头看了一眼边伯贤，问朴灿烈，“你今天怎么这么好，还知道帮你弟”

“我的人被打了，我脸往哪放”


End file.
